This disclosure relates to tools and more particularly to a rack for assisting in the storage of tools such as hand tools.
Hand tools are often kept in tool boxes or tool drawers for storage when not being used. As the number of tools a user has increases, keeping the tools organized becomes more of a challenge. Simply throwing the tools into the drawer or box quickly becomes problematic as the user has to dig through a pile of tools to find a particular tool of interest as the number of tools gets larger. Also, with the tools placed in haphazard fashion, it becomes harder to recognize whether a tool is present in the box or drawer. A user might not realize that a tool has not been returned to the box or drawer, when a disorganized pile of tools is present.